


A bad night | Tutor x Fighter

by lostinbl



Series: Tumblr prompts [8]
Category: WhyRU, เพราะรักใช่ป่าว | Why R U?: The Series (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, fighter is a good boy and helps him, fighter is in love, sad tutor, tutor is getting there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinbl/pseuds/lostinbl
Summary: Tutor does not cry. And yet, he can't stop the tears from falling.
Relationships: Fighter/Tutor, Tutor/Fighter
Series: Tumblr prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555300
Comments: 8
Kudos: 255





	A bad night | Tutor x Fighter

Tutor does not cry. Tutor did not cry when his family lost their wealth, he did not cry when he lost his job at the café nor did he cry when one by one all his students left him and he was faced with the realisation that he could soon be without a roof over his head. He did not cry when he twisted his ankle or when he broke his finger. In short, Tutor does not cry.

And yet, no matter how much he tells himself that, no matter how many times he repeats that sentence over and over, he can't stop the tears rolling down his cheeks. If he were to tell the reason why he's crying to anyone, they would surely think it's reasonable and that they would too, and yet Tutor feels as though he lost a game he didn't know he was taking a part in.

He should've seen it coming. Nothing ever goes right this long. He got a new job with higher pay, he aced all his exams and his relationships with people got better. Fighter became a little less annoying, Hwahwa was happier and Day.. Well, Day was Day.

And then he got a word that his father's friend screwed him over and the business he and Tutor's mother had tried so hard to build was in jeopardy. Tutor is sad for them and sad for himself and angry at the entire world. And his anger makes him even more sad because who is he to complain when there are so many people suffering far worse than he is. In his messy state, his body finally betrayed him by opting for the one thing that would not most certainly help anyone: crying.

Tutor's sitting on the street, the asphalt cold under his bottom and the carbage smelly on the other side of the road. It's dark already, it has been for far longer than Tutor realised. He's not sure how long he has been sitting on the ground crying. To his luck, it's Thursday and not a weekend. Only a few people have passed by. Tutor only managed to walk two blocks from the convenience store he works at before he collapsed in the more secluded area of the neighborhood. Tutor, however, knew the area to be safe, filled with working people and their families and hence he was not worried. Not that it really mattered in the state he's in. Even if he was scared, he's not sure he could get up any faster. Tutor is convinced even a little kid could rob him now if they wanted to. Not that he has anything to rob though. How truly pathetic.

More tears fall down Tutor's face. He doesn't wipe them away. He did at first when he had not yet completely given up but after his legs gave out and the tears didn't stop he let them fall down and make his cheeks itchy. Tutor looks at the street with his blurry eyes, for the first time completely lost. Before, no matter what, he always had a plan. When he lost his job, he started to look for a new one. When he lost his students, he looked for another job. But now? What was there to do? No matter how hard Tutor worked the money was not enough. It was not enough for him so how could it be for his family? Tutor presses his face against his arms as he leans on his knees. He knows he should get up and he will. Soon.

-

Fighter is walking down the street, keeping his eye out for anyone familiar. He knows it's far fetched to find Tutor here but there's no harm in trying. Two hours ago Hwahwa called him in panic, pleading for him to go out and find Tutor. His shift at the shop ended at 6 PM and he had promised to meet Hwa in the café near his house. When an hour later he had not arrived and was out of reach, she got worried. She knows her best friend better than anyone in the world and she knows, she just knows that Tutor would never disappear like that. She went to his dorm but he wasn't there and that's when she called Fighter for help. And Fighter, of course, agreed to help. Fighter was still in the university when she called and decided to look for him there first, just in case something suddenly came up and he had to go back. After Fighter didn't find him, he went into the shop Tutor is working in and was told that the boy left work at 6, just like he's supposed to. So, why is he not home yet?

Fighter doesn't let himself get too worked up. He walks the streets slowly, looking into every alley on the way to Tutor's house. If something serious happened he doubts Tutor would still be in this area, but if he got beaten up? Someone might've hidden him into the alley and ran away. Fighter hopes not but he still looks behind the dumpsters.

A few minutes later Fighter sees someone and his stomach drops. A person is sitting on the side of the street curled into a ball. The moment Fighter lays his eyes on him, he knows it's Tutor. He doesn't need to see his face or recognise his clothes, he knows it's him. Fighter sprints forward and with six steps he reaches the boy. He crouches down and gently places his hand on Tutor's shoulder. Tutor flinches and lifts his head, his eyes wide. Fighter wants to flinch too. He has never seen Tutor like this and Fighter would bet all his money that no one else has either. Tutor's eyes are red and puffy, his cheeks wet with tears and his skin so irritated his entire face is red. Tutor's hair is a mess and he's sweating from the humidity of the night.

"P' Fight", Tutor greets his senior. His voice cracks and more tears fall down his face. Fighter's sure a part of his heart breaks off and withers away. Someone as beautiful as Tutor should not cry.

"Shit", Fighter curses and he gets closer. He cups Tutor's face and wipes away his tears.

"Stop crying okay? Look at your face, your poor skin", Fighter scolds gently and Tutor sniffs. Fighters warm hands on his cheeks burn against his irritated skin. And yet Tutor doesn't wish him to get off. With a lot less effort than Tutor thought it would take, he takes a deep breath and stops crying. Fighter smiles but the smile doesn't quite reach his eyes.

"That's better. Can you get up?" Fighter asks as he pulls back, giving Tutor the space he needs to attempt what he was asked. In the end, that's all it is, an attempt. Tutor can not stand up.

"Huh", Tutor lets out as he looks down on his legs. He must've been sitting here for too long. Fighter rolls his eyes.

"You're such a baby", he mumbles as he turns his back towards the younger guy. Tutor is sure he's going to walk away but instead, Fighter crouches down and takes a hold of Tutor's hands. He drags his arms over his shoulders and before Tutor has any time to protest, Fighter lifts himself up with Tutor on his back. Out of reflex Tutor tightens his arms around Fighter's neck as he finds himself moving.

"Put me down! I can walk!" Tutor curses at the older boy but Fighter ignores him. He starts walking towards Tutor's dormitory.

"P' Fight! Put me down!" Tutor tells him again, his voice slowly becoming more and more clear. Fighter rolls his eyes and with a quick jump positions Tutor better on his back.

"Stop nagging. If I let you down now you won't be able to get back on your own. Hwahwa will kill me if I leave you out here", Fighter complains. He's annoyingly aware that what he's saying is only half the truth. Tutor fights back again but Fighter shuts him up with a quick shh as he answers his phone.

"Hello? Yea, just found him... No need, we're on our way back... yea he's okay... he didn't drink enough and was a little weak.... no, don't worry, I'll handle it... yes, I promise... okay... bye", Fighter ends the call. Even without hearing the other end of the line, Tutor is pretty sure it was Hwahwa and that Fighter just saved his ass with his lies. He feels a little warmth in his heart. It feels refreshing after all the pain. Tutor decides to shut up and let Fighter carry him back. He's already being a big nuisance after all.

-

Back at the dorm Tutor takes a hot shower and eats the instant porridge Fighter prepares for him. He doesn't necessarily want Fighter to be the one to take care of him but there's not much he can say. Fighter found him and brought him back and, well, truthfully, Tutor is in no position to take care of himself. After he crawls under covers, he turns his eyes to the boy in his room.

"You can sleep. I'll clean this up and then go. I'll make sure the door is locked", Fighter says as he picks up the empty bowl. Tutor doesn't turn his eyes away. Fighter ignores his stare as he continues cleaning up.

It's.. awkward. Very awkward.

Even though the two of them have not been fighting or getting on each other's nerves as much, they can't be called friends. A few more months and they might get there but not right now. That and the kiss.. Fighter can't say he regrets it for he has wanted to kiss the boy ever since the first day he saw him, but admittedly it was stupid and rash. Still, Tutor got over it. A few weeks of nasty looks and he was done with his grudge. After that Fighter paid extra attention to keeping his mouth shut even when every fibre of his being was shouting at him to say something stupid, and with few weeks of absence from mean comments, Tutor was a little nicer towards him. And Fighter's need to say stupid shit is no longer as strong as it was before. All in all, it's an improvement.

Fighter turns around finally done with cleaning just to see Tutor in the bed with his eyes closed. Fighter lets out a sigh and smiles. He turns off the ceiling lamp, walking over to Tutor's bed. He stands next to the bed for a little while, looking at Tutor's sleeping face. It's creepy, he knows but he doesn't care. Once he can't excuse his own behaviour anymore, Fighter reaches over for the light still burning next to Tutor's bed. He turns the lamp off and retreats back. He gives Tutor one more look with a heavy heart and turns around. A firm hand wraps around his wrist. Fighter freezes and turns his head.

"P' Fight.. please stay?" Tutor's request is barely audible. Fighter doubts he's even awake anymore.

"You want me to stay?" Fighter asks just to make sure. The last thing he needs is Tutor waking up in the morning and kicking him off the bed in anger. Tutor doesn't answer, he just tightens his hold and pulls Fighter a little closer. With a resigned sigh, Fighter follows the hand. Tutor moves over, making space for Fighter and after a lot of hesitation, he crawls under the covers. At first, he was planning on sleeping on top of it but seeing how much the a/c is blowing, he would most likely freeze.

Fighter lays his head on the pillow, stiff with tension. At the start of his day, he never imagined he would end it in someone else's bed. Definitely not in Tutor's. The two of them stay quiet for a long time. Just when Fighter thinks Tutor has fallen asleep, the younger boy opens his mouth.

"Just for tonight.. with no attachment and the promise to never talk about it again... can you hug me?" Tutor asks quietly, his voice shaking. Fighter turns his head. Tutor is already looking at him and their eyes meet. Fighter searches Tutor's eyes for any malicious intent but he sees none. There's nothing but pain in his eyes. Well, then. Fighter nods and opens his arms. Tutor moves closer, wrapping his left arm firmly around Fighter's body as he presses his face against Fighter's neck. Fighter wraps his arms around Tutor's body. For a big guy like him, he fits into Fighters arms almost too perfectly. So perfectly that it makes Fighter not want to let go. Tutor breaths in Fighter's scent and closes his eyes. It is still a mystery to him, how a man he thought he hated can bring him so much comfort. And yet here he is getting his pain hugged away by a pair of arms he thought he would never have around him. And surprisingly, he does not want to ever remove himself from those arms. Knowing he still has several hours until the morning comes and he has to face the world again, Tutor closes his eyes. In the morning he might be in pain again, but for now, he'll let the comfort of these arms be his lullaby.


End file.
